Ruining Draco Malfoy
by Aloja
Summary: A drunk Malfoy and Hermione make a bet...Indeed, who will break first? Who will lose to the power of lust? A fun little one shot based off of the phrase "My skirt is short on purpose,"


**I do not own any of the characters or anything else which is mentioned in the books and in this story. All of it belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling, only the plot is mine.**

Hermione Granger was frustrated and this made her unhappy. She had recently been promoted to the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, which had made her ecstatic. She had celebrated at the Three Broomsticks with her group of Gryffindor and surprisingly some Slytherin friends. And that was where the crux of her frustration began. She had gotten drunk with none other than Draco Malfoy. Many of their friends had left but her and Malfoy had stayed, talking more into detail about her werewolves bill until they were both slurring their words. She didn't know how they even reached the topic of self control but they had and it had spiraled into Malfoy proclaiming he had a considerable amount of self control, seeing that he had spent many evenings dealing with 'her Weaselbee and Pottyhead'. Hermione, only half sober, declared that she could make his composure break quite easily. And thus the bet began in which they were to break each other's self control first.

Hermione groaned, realizing that she couldn't back out of this bet. She would be admitting defeat to him and she just couldn't let that happen when put on that taunting face, just waiting for her to back down. But knowing him, she would most likely go insane trying to outwit him in this game...but she _would not_ back out.

Her thoughts wondered to Malfoy for a moment longer. Draco Malfoy was not the same boy he had been during their school years. Well that is partially true. He had dropped the ideology worshiped by his father and Voldemort after the war's end and he had never used _that_ word towards Hermione either. But he had _not_ lost his irritating habit of annoying her. If not riling her up over blood purity, he found other arguments to make against her. And the _worst_ of it all was that his once boyish face now only displayed sharp features with his fierce grey eyes. And she couldn't help but think him as a very handsome man. She _knew_ that he had a big enough ego as it is and her secret swooning would only inflate it further if he were to ever know. And thus she was put into a dilemma of constantly fantasizing about Malfoy which seemed to being growing worse with the the greater amount of time they end up spending together.

"Hermione?"

She sat up, startled by the voice emanating from where her office's door closed. She looked up to realize it was her assistant, Ruth, with a thick wad of files in her hands. She seemed to realize that she had startled Hermione. "Oh, I apologize for disturbing you!"

"It's alright, Ruth. Here, I'll take those," she replied before taking the files from Ruth and flipping through them. The petite girl quickly explained before leaving that it was the research she had required for creating the potions needed as part of her werewolves bill.

Hermione sighed before pulling out a new scroll and quill. She carefully began to write out the details, taking her mind far away from where one bet and a Malfoy was concerned. She would figure out what to do to him later. _And daydream about him later, too._

* * *

Hermione stopped in her tracks when she spotted one blond head. And not just any blond head, _Malfoy's_ blond head. When his eyes locked with her's, he smirked.

The hallway was empty spare an old woman who seemed to moving at the speed of a turtle.

"Afternoon, Granger."

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead.

"Good to know you still know your manners," He answered haughtily but with humor and then added, "I had a meeting with some Heads. Discussing some new potions they're interested in purchasing,"

"I see...well I will see you later then." She began to move around him but was stopped when his hand wrapped around her wrist. She rose her eyebrow at this.

His other hand came up to brush against her cheek before dropping again. She watched his movements tensely and she felt herself shudder underneath his barely-there touch. Her eyes lifted to his. "What was that for?"

"You had a bit of cream there. Thought to fix it for you," he answered before leaving her, standing paralyzed. She realized than the loss of the sudden warmth he had provided and she found herself craving it desperately.

And then it hit her. He had already played her first in their bet! His soft touches...they were all to make her lose herself. She huffed and kept on walking, scheming something bigger than Malfoy's move to make him thoroughly shaken up.

* * *

The next time they encountered each other was in a densely packed elevator. Hermione usually left much later than many of her colleagues but tonight she was dining with the Weaselys'. And thus she packed up around five to head to the Ministry's elevator.

"Granger," he smirked, of course.

"Malfoy," she greeted before turning around right in front of him as they waited for the other employees to step in. The elevator had been stopping at almost every floor and gradually Hermione was almost pressed up against Malfoy. She decided that maybe she should take advantage of this elevator ride...and shaken Malfoy up a bit. She had originally a huge thing coming for him starting tomorrow but she could start her game early. It was always satisfying to one up him in any way possible really.

There was only enough space for her to 'accidentally' drop the file she had been holding in her hand. Hermione made sure to slowly bend down, all the while brushing up against his legs, as she reached for her file. Then, she stood back up too quickly and ended up leaning backwards for support, right up against Malfoy.

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy!" she exclaimed, only letting a faint satisfying smile grace her lips before she left the elevator at the main floor as quickly as possible. Only then did she allow herself to break out into a pleased grin. Malfoy's eyes had turned a shade darker, she noted afterwards. And he had been watching her closely, as if he was ready to devour. And strangely, that look had made something deep inside her stir.

* * *

After the war, it had taken a great effort and quite a bit of time before the Wizarding community was back on its feet as it had been before the war. Her, Ron, Harry and all the other students had taken the initiative in cleaning up the mess first at Hogwarts and then in other wrecked areas. After that clean up, many charities had popped up to aid families who had lost much during the war. And since then, mostly all of the infrastructure was repaired and the emotional toll taken on by everyone had began to lessen day by day but it would never be forgotten. One of the most shocking things Hermione had discovered during her volunteer work with helping families was when she came across Pansy Parkinson, ragged and weary with no place to call home. After she had told her story of being disowned by her parents for defecting closer to the end of war, Hermione decided then and there to help her in any way she could. She took Pansy to her then rundown flat and they had grown closer. Their friendship brought other Slytherins and Gryffindors closer together and who could blame them? Their world was broken and consumed with sadness and longing for those who had died in the war. The odd friendship gave them something new, something different to look forward to. And above all, the friendship between the mighty Gryffindors and cunning Slytherins proved to the public that something had changed after such a gruesome war. That all that had happened wasn't for nothing.

Majority of the time, Hermione never had to face Malfoy since he had never chosen to take a job at the Ministry. Instead, he had established a new private potions business which from what Pansy had told her had been doing splendidly. In recent years, Malfoy had began (or rather had been forced by Pansy) to tag along on their frequent Gryffindor-Slytherin gatherings and that was enough Malfoy for Hermione to handle. But despite their initial venomous animosity, they had worked their relationship into a more pleasant one. Their unforeseen bet was proof of it.

And that was where Hermione smiled with glee. Gandalf, her liaison between other departments, explained that Malfoy had extended his hand in creating the potions needed for her werewolves bill to effectively make a change for them. She realized that she would have to be in even closer proximity with him. It was the perfect chance for her to win the bet.

* * *

Hermione's incessant tapping halted when Malfoy finally entered her office.

"Granger," he greeted before taking a seat.

"Malfoy," she replied, fanning out her papers filled with research. She thought it best to start right away.

It was eight in the evening by the time they finished working out details. Malfoy's robes laid abandoned on the chair and Hermione had taken her hair out of her restricting bun. Her yawn was noticed by him as he chuckled and questioned, "sleepy are you?"

"I barely got any sleep last night," she muttered defensively. Her eyes had turned a little bleary as she stared at him. Even without his immaculate robes, Malfoy wore black trousers with a black dress shirt which fit him a little too snugly.

Before Hermione's thoughts wondered too far off, she stood up and began to gather her robes and papers. However, she made sure to jut out her bum just that much to make it noticeable in her tight pencil skirt. Even without her exaggerated gesture, the skirt was restricting enough as it is but she had wanted to make sure that Malfoy wouldn't miss it.

"It's best we get going. We can discuss the other details tomorrow?" she questioned, turning to him as he too placed on his robes.

His eyes seemed hazy but intense before they snapped into focus on her face. "Sure, Granger. Whatever you say,"

"What do you mean 'whatever I say"? If you're not available..." she was cut off when he stepped a little too close. Her breath hitched just a little.

"I mean that I am available for you whenever you need me, and wherever," he smirked. She didn't miss the double entendre. And she could feel the heat blooming on her cheeks.

"Calm down, Malfoy. I don't need you your company to cheer myself up. Quite the opposite, really." she sniped. Although her actions, well planned actions, spoke otherwise.

He seemed to be following the same train of thought but wisely kept his mouth shut. Their bet and what she really felt for him were completely different matters. Or at least she thoughts so. The looks he gave her were doing a number on her and she was thinking she might just go insane trying to outdo him in his little bet. A bet that seemed to only be stirring desires that she had suppressed fiercely.

* * *

Their little jibes to make each other unbalanced continued all through their partnership in creating the potions. Sometimes he left a lingering touch as he passed her ingredients. Or he placed a gentle hand on her back as she worked alongside him. If she couldn't reach something from the potions cabinet in his lab, he would press up against her from behind and help her get it down. All his touches were driving her insane. And as each day passed, she felt herself edging closer and closer to forgetting all about the bet and just jumping him. All consequences be damned.

Hermione stirred the potion counterclockwise thrice before adding cut up fluxweed. She sighed and sat down from Malfoy a few feet away who was working on another potion. They were experimenting into creating a potion that was even stronger and longer lasting than Wolfsbane. It had originally been Malfoy's idea when they had been discussing how to give back control to young and newly bitten werewolves. Hermione couldn't say no to such a brilliant idea. Just imagining the relief some of them will feel after knowing such a source is available would be tremendous and worth it in her eyes.

Aside from the potion, her and Malfoy had been staying later than his employees, wanting to do a few extra things before leaving. This gave her the chance to look at him without giving away her desires towards him when others were around. She knew though that Malfoy was becoming just as affected by her as she was by him. She had began to wear much tighter and shorter clothing more frequently despite the headache and soreness she experienced once they were off. Most times she only took of her robes to reveal her clothing underneath once everyone but Malfoy had left. And oh the looks he gave her were blistering.

She stood up and walked closer to him. Her black midriff skirt rode up slightly.

"This skirt is short on purpose, you know."

She didn't know what she was saying. Just seeing him in one of those fitting black trousers again and that dress shirt was too much. Her truthful statement was met with silence but she could see his eyes heating up with lust. His gaze trailed downwards, resting on her smooth legs for longer than a second before they trailed back up to meet her intense stare.

"I can't fucking do this anymore," he murmured before placing his hands on her waist and pulling her into him roughly. His fingers pulled her chin up before he firmly pressed his lips to her. A frisson of heat shot through her body when his tongue demanded entrance. She opened her mouth eagerly, moaning as his warm tongue massaged hers and as their bodies pressed closer.

When they finally pulled away for air, Hermione grinned at Draco's flushed face. It was good to know he had been just as affected as her.

"I can feel you smiling, Granger," he hissed as his lips left warm kisses down the column of her neck. "Stop it,"

"What? I just won-" She didn't get to finish. He began kissing her even harder and she couldn't help but clutch at him tighter. Her leg curled around his hip as she gasped from the pure euphoria when his pelvis thrusts against her. Instinctively, she began thrusting against him and she smiled with pleasure at his low moans mingling with hers.

She began to unbutton his shirt as his hands roamed from her bum and all the way up to her breasts. When he pinched her nipple through her clothing, she gasped and almost came right then.

"Clothes off, _now,_ " she demanded, breathless. In only a few moments, they were scarce of any clothing. Draco lifted her up before gently placing her on the now cleared table.

His eyes marveled at her figure. She lowered her eyes as her heated skin bloomed with another blush. What was he doing to her? _Exactly what you dreamed of._

And he did do exactly that.

* * *

When they had finished shagging like rabbits, the late hours of the night had began. Too tired and sore to barely move, Hermione had transfigured the couch in Draco's office into a comfortable queen sized bed.

A smile passed her lips when she felt Draco snuggle closer into her.

"I believe I won this bet," she stated. She felt his arms tense around her before he flipped her over.

"Oh really?" he drawled. His hand began to trace slow circles into her hip.

"Yes really," she murmured. "And I want to claim my prize,"

"I thought I had already rewarded you tonight," he smirked this time and Hermione felt him hardening against her stomach. She fought a blush. She had already shagged him more than once, and in one night! Yet she couldn't stop blushing at his little remarks.

Deciding to ignore him, she continued. "No, that was only part of it. I have something else planned."

His smirk faltered slightly as he pressed closer into her, "and what might that be?"

" _You_ will spend an entire day with me in Muggle London." There. That should make his entire smirk disappear.

And it did. He collapsed on her and began to look at her with innocent eyes. "You can't do that to me! They don't know I'm a Malfoy! Those muggles on the streets will trample me!"

She laughed before pulling his face down for another kiss.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Let me know how I did :) I have read ALOT of Dramione but never felt confident enough to write without being too OOC

But I tried...so I hope it was satisfactory :)


End file.
